Rantaro Kiyama
, also known as , is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Rising Ragnaruk .G.R. Appearance Rantaro is tall and has blond hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black gakuran jacket with a red sleeveless shirt underneath. His matching gakuran trousers are kept up using a rope and he keeps comic books around his waistband (In the manga, these are specifically CoroCoro comics). He wears a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and he is almost always seen with a lollipop in his mouth. Personality Rantaro is highly self-confident, often referring to himself as Kumicho ("The Boss") and is good at sneaking things in and out of their school's strict regulations. He can be quite simple-minded and clueless, and is shown to not be very insightful sometimes (such as when he was unable to tell that Valt was upset over Shu's shoulder injury and when Kensuke was feeling lonely at Xhaka's grandpa's dojo). Despite this, he is honest and has strong sense of justice. Rantaro has many similar personality traits to Valt Aoi. Being naturally honest, he displays many of his emotions openly, whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or joy. He is often mistaken to be violent, but he is actually a good guy. He is often the first to encourage his teammates to do well before a battle. Biography Beyblade Burst (anime) Rantaro was introduced in ''Let's Go! Valkyrie!!'', where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Valt Aoi. He won the battle against Valt without commanding his Beyblade once, as Valt's bad launches caused self-knockouts. He was then forced to clean up the mess caused by Valt's Victory Valkyrie .B.V by the School Principal. He later registered for the local tournament and faced Valt once again in the first round of the tournament. Despite winning the first battle with a Stadium Out and earning a point, Rantaro lost the second round due to a Burst Finish, resulting in Valt's overall victory. He complimented Valt on his performance afterwards. Beyblade Burst (manga) Rantaro Kiyama debuts in the first chapter as the first person ever to be challenged by Valt Aoi. However, their first battle ended up in disaster as Valt's wrong launch broke the statue of the school's founder. As a result, both Rantaro and Valt were punished by their teacher. Beyblades *Ragnaruk Heavy Survive: Rantaro's Beyblade in the manga. *Rising Ragnaruk .G.R: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Ragnaruk Zone: Battles Trivia *Rantaro's family name, Kiyama, includes the name of a colour, similar to Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai, who have "Blue" and "Crimson" in their names respectively. Specifically, his colour is yellow. * Rantaro's first name and his bey, Rising Ragnaruk share the same initials, and hints the letter R in the center of the bey Gallery File:Tarou_Kiyamaran.jpg 5688-1222505454.png proc_2a5ac580e608daa6.png ep600000.png 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 185403.png $_1.JPG|3D Rantarou Kiyama (Manga version) llojjx987.png bbbtrjswk.png 0090.png proc_f69e508a40c73a21.png Chara.png rantarou12.png 2wf36ko.png 13631547_894517537343231_578969485428470402_n.png little Rantaro.png References